


anthology

by rilayacamren



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Music, Pyromania, Smut, Songfic, josie needs some help, josie needs some loving, lgbtq losers, pyromanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: an·thol·o·gy:a published collection of poems or other pieces of writingor in this case, unrelated one shot songficsmainly posie and hizzie





	1. watch (posie)

**Author's Note:**

> every chapter title will tell you which ship it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by billie eilish's song- watch 
> 
> josie needs some help 
> 
>  
> 
> some people want to watch the world burn

_Lips meet teeth and tongue_ _  
My heart skips eight beats at once_

 

 

Josie wakes up in a cold sweat. Sitting up in her bed, she looks around and sees Lizzie peacefully sleeping in the bed next to her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she lays back down. She must’ve had a bad dream, she’s been having a lot of those recently. Well, if she was being honest, she wasn’t sleeping much thanks to Penelope Park.

 

_If we were meant to be, we would have been by now_ _  
See what you wanna see, but all I see is her right now_

 

 

Thinking of the other girl still stung. Josie had tried her best to ignore the way her heart ached whenever she saw the raven-haired witch. Josie was still in love with her, despite getting dumped by her out of the blue. She looks over to the clock on the night stand next to her. 2:56. Great, of course Penelope Park would indirectly command her attention at this time of the night. Josie releases a deep sigh as she brings her hands to her temples and rubs them softly.

 

_I'll sit and watch your car burn_  
With the fire that you started in me  
But you never came back to ask it out

 

 

She decides to get up and go get a glass of water from the kitchen before attempting to go to sleep again. Slipping some shoes on she quietly opens her bedroom door and nearly tip toes into the kitchen. Opening the kitchen door, she was greeted by a tired looking Hope exiting. Josie giggles softly at how grumpy Hope looks before whispering a soft goodnight as Hope makes her way back to her room.

 

 

 _Go ahead and watch my heart burn_  
With the fire that you started in me  
But I'll never let you back to put it out

 

 

Fondly shaking her head, Josie heads into the kitchen. She grabs a glass cup before pouring water into it. She hears the kitchen door creak and she jumps in surprise. Turning around she instantly makes eye contact with the girl who single handedly broke her heart.  Realizing that she was spilling water everywhere she quickly grabs paper towels and starts drying up the water she spilled everywhere.

 

_Your love feels so fake_  
And my demands aren't high to make  
If I could get to sleep, I would have slept by now  
Your lies will never keep, I think you need to blow 'em out

 

 

“Here let me help,” she hears Penelope say. Before she could even protest the other girl was picking up the drenched paper towels and throwing them away before grabbing a few more. Josie doesn’t know what to say or do, she feels stuck and so out of place. She thinks it’s ironic, Penelope used to be the only thing that made her feel like herself, she was the only thing that reassured her that the fire inside of her wasn’t a bad thing. And yet, her she is with Penelope right next to her, on the verge of going up in flames. She takes a deep breath in hopes to control her breathing. Penelope notices and reaches a hand out and gently places it on Josie’s hand in attempts to calm her down. Josie tenses up and snaps her head towards the other girl.

 

 

 _I'll sit and watch your car burn_  
With the fire that you started in me  
But you never came back to ask it out

 

 

Josie pulls her hand away like she just touched a hot stove. She sees a flash of hurt in Penelope’s eyes when she does it.

 

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

 

“Josie I was just trying to help,” she hears Penelope say. Josie’s head was spinning, and it was taking a lot of her will power for her to even be this close to Penelope at the moment.

 

 

“No. No you don’t get to help me or touch or do anything with me. Leave me alone Penelope.” She sees the shorter girl look away quickly before looking back at her. She can tell that Penelope seemed defeated, because it didn’t take much longer before she hears the kitchen door open.

 

_Go ahead and watch my heart burn_  
With the fire that you started in me  
But I'll never let you back to put it out

 

 

Realizing that she was finally alone she lets herself cry. She cries, and cries and she doesn’t know how she ended up outside but when she finally came to her sense she was surrounded by fire. The wooded area near the abandoned house was up in flames and Josie did nothing to try to stop it. She just sat on the ground and watched everything go up in flames. Watching everything burn seemed to calm her down. It was like the flames hypnotized her into some sort of haze. Entranced with the fire in front of her, she didn’t hear someone walking up behind her. Suddenly she was being turned around and she comes face to face with her father. She watched her father’s features soften when he realized it was his daughter.

 

 

“Josie what did you do?”

 

 

There was a beat of silence before them. She didn’t remember doing anything, all she remembers was crying and then she ended up outside.

 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

 

_When you call my name_ _  
Do you think I'll come runnin'?_

 

 

Alaric woke up Hope and had her put out the fire, before asking her to not mention anything she saw to anyone. Josie had stayed silent the rest of the night. Her father led her back to her room and asked her to go to sleep. Josie didn’t sleep much, she was trying everything possible to remember what she did. She had a feeling she started the fire, but the thing was that she didn’t remember it. The last thing she remembered was crying in the kitchen. There was a soft knock on the door a little after her father had left. She gets up and goes to open it. Upon opening it she sees Hope standing outside.

 

 

“Can I come in?”

 

 

Josie just nods before moving over and letting the tribrid in. She closes the door and turns around to find Hope staring at her carefully. She didn’t like how Hope was looking at her, she was looking at her like she was broken. The two girls silently stare at each other before the redheaded girl breaks the silence.

 

 

“Jo what happened out there?”

 

 

Once again, Josie thinks back on her night and doesn’t remember. It was like she blacked out or blocked out that memory. She knew the memory should be there but she didn’t remember and it was driving her crazy.

 

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

_You never did the same_ _  
So good at givin' me nothin'_

 

 

Before Hope can say anything else, there was another knock on the door. Josie turns around and opens the door. When she opens it, she sees Penelope standing outside with a worried expression on her face. Josie can feel herself stop breathing and feels her heart clench in pain.

 

 

“I told you to leave me alone Penelope.” She was closing the door again when a foot stopped it and a hand pushed open again. She glares at her ex-girlfriend who was now making her way into the room.

 

 

 _When you close your eyes, do you picture me?_ _  
When you fantasize, am I your fantasy?_

 

 

“Jojo, I just want to talk. I saw the fire, I was the one who told your dad.”

 

 

Josie can feel her insides going up in flames again. She was having a hard time controlling herself, all she wanted to make Penelope aware of how much she hurt her. Penelope wasn’t allowed to be okay when Josie was this mess that she created. It wasn’t fair.

 

 

“Penelope leave. Now.”

 

 

She sees her ex-girlfriend refuse and before she can do anything else about it she sees Hope step in front of her.

 

 

“Penelope, just please leave, tonight is not the time,” she hears Hope say to the raven-haired girl. She watches Penelope glance over at her one more time before nodding her head slowly. Josie sees Penelope’s face fall in defeat before she saw her turn around and leave.

 

 

 _Now you know_ _  
Now I'm free_

 

 

She lets out a breath she was unaware she was holding. She just now realized how tired she was. Hope turns around and faces her again. She sees the soft look on her face before she feels Hope’s hand wrap around her wrist. She feels Hope tug slightly on her wrist and led her over to her bed. Hope lets go of her and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

 

“I think you should go to sleep Josie.”

 

 

She doesn’t say anything but just nods. Slipping into bed, she looks over at Hope one more time, who was carefully watching her, before closing her eyes. She hears Hope whisper something she couldn’t quite understand and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

 

 

 

 _I'll sit and watch your car burn_  
With the fire that you started in me  
But you never came back to ask it out

 

 

Waking up the next day, she realizes she’s alone. Also, that’s she incredibly late to class. Before she’s allowed anytime to freak out, she hears her bedroom door opening. She watches Lizzie enter with a plate of food.

 

 

“Oh, you’re up. I brought you some breakfast since you missed out this morning.”

 

 

Josie sits up in bed a bit more at that. She lets her eyes follow Lizzie all the way until she was standing by her bed. She watches as her sister sets the plate of food on the night stand next to them before looking back her. She can tell her sister was worried about her, it was an unusual look, mainly because she was the one giving it to Lizzie. But, here Lizzie was giving her the same ‘I’m scared you’re going to explode’ look.

 

 

“How do you feel? Dad told me about last night.”

 

 

 _Watch my heart burn_  
With the fire that you started in me  
But I'll never let you back to put it out

 

 

Josie feels the familiar fire she felt last night rise in her chest again. She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them back up and focusing her vision on her sister. She takes a deep breath before answering,

 

 

“I’m fine now.”

 

 

She can tell Lizzie doesn’t believe her, but Josie didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t want to think about it. She just wanted to burst into flames, she wanted to watch the world burn before her. She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she sees Lizzie move and take a seat in the bed across her.

 

 

“Jo, you can talk to me you know? I know sometimes I’m not the best sister, but I love you and care about you.”

 

 

“I’m fine Lizzie.”

 

 

 _Never let you back_ _  
Let you burn, let you burn_

 

 

She could tell Lizzie wasn’t going to drop it. She sees her sister get up and walk over to their closet. When she turns back around she throws a change of clothes at Josie.

 

 

“Get up and get dressed we’re going somewhere.”

 

 

She was about to start refusing before Lizzie spoke up again, “No get up, I don’t care.”

 

 

Josie decides to give into her sister and starts getting dressed. She was pulling up her running shorts when she hears a knock on the door. Lizzie makes sure that Josie was completely dressed before opening the door. When she opened the door, Hope was standing outside their room with similar attire. If Lizzie was going to make her workout she might set her own sister on fire.

 

 

“Okay. Let’s go. Come on Josie.”

 

 

She starts following her sister and Hope around the school before following them out the main entrance and into the wooded school ground. They walked deep into the woods before Lizzie and Hope stop. Josie looks between confused before she asks what they were doing.

 

 

“Why are we out here?”

 

 

Josie watches as Lizzie gives Hope a look. Hope who had been quiet the entire time, decides to answer,

 

 

“You’re going to let out all your anger and sadness. Right now. We’re going to supervise.”

 

 

Josie can’t help the dry laugh that escapes her lips. See looks between her sister and her best friend before she realizes they weren’t kidding.

 

 

“You guys can’t be serious. I’m fine.”

 

 

“You know I think that abandoned house from last night would state otherwise,” she hears her sister say. Josie scoffs at the two girls in front of her before looking at the trees around her. When she turns back around, the two other girls were still carefully watching her.

 

 

“Josie, just let everything out.”

 

 

She considers it for a few minutes. There were so many things she felt, and she wanted nothing more than to not feel so tied up with her own mind. She once again, feels the familiar flames rising up in chest. She wondered for a second how it would feel to release all of them.

 

 

“Okay. But promise me you will step back and keep a safe distance.”

 

 

She sees Hope and Lizzie nod at her before stepping back behind her. Josie looks at the wooded area in front of her before releasing all she had felt. She mutters a small spell that later turned into a much-needed fire. She just kept going, flame after flame, spell after spell. Josie was grateful for the talisman Hope gave her. It fueled all her magic so much easier. Finally feeling exhausted, Josie stopped. She looked at the trees in front of her, some of them burning to ground. She felt so free for the first time ever. She silently stood there, watching the flames, before she felt two hands on her shoulders. Turning around, she sees Lizzie and Hope softly smiling at her.

 

 

“Do you feel better now?” she hears her sister ask. She nods slowly before turning back around and watching the flames a bit more. She felt so much freer. She chest was no longer burning, and it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She hears Hope mutter something before she sees all the previously burning trees, being extinguished. She releases a deep sigh. Josie turns back around before softly smiling at the other two girls. None of them say anything but they all quietly make their way back to the school in peace. Penelope Park was no longer her worst pain. She wouldn’t allow it.

 

 

 _Never gonna let you back_ _  
Let you burn_


	2. coming down (hizzie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming down- halsey
> 
>  
> 
> smutty hizzie
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry if it's not good i'm not used to writing smut)

_I found God_ _  
I found her in a lover_

 

 

Lizzie found herself in what she would consider a sticky situation. It has been a few weeks since the real reason behind her dislike towards Hope was discovered. They both felt stupid for essentially hating each other for nothing. Which now left her in the position she was in. In an underlying sense, attracted to Hope. It wasn’t that it happened from one day to another. Lizzie was almost positive that she always knew. The problem was that now, there was absolutely no reason to hate Hope. Which meant, that her usual distraction from her feelings was eliminated, leaving her to now consciously being aware of her attraction to the other girl.

 

_When her hair falls in her face_ _  
And her hands so cold they shake_

 

 

The two girls had gotten a lot closer since then. Others even started to take notice. Landon and Hope had broken up due to the secret Hope had kept from him, regarding his mother. Lizzie felt her heart break for her shorter friend at first, she knew how Hope was always scared of losing the people in her life. From that day on, Lizzie tried her best to remind Hope that she was there even when she didn’t have anyone else, even when she didn’t have Landon. From there on, Lizzie spent many nights in Hope’s room. She grew used to Hope’s cold hands holding hers while they watched movies or practiced spells.

 

 

_I found the Devil_ _  
I found her in a lover_

 

 

There was an unspoken tension between the two girls. Not a negative tension, but there was a tension. Their stares became more intense. Hope and Lizzie both found that they didn’t really need to talk to each other in front of others, because they could nearly read each other’s minds. They were becoming one another’s safe places. It was like they did a complete 360 turn from what they were before now. It used to be Lizzie and Hope and now it was Lizzie&Hope.

 

 

_And her lips like tangerine_ _  
In her color coded speak_

 

 

One night, the two girls were in Hope’s room doing school work. The entire time they kept stealing glances at one another. The breaking point had come when they both looked up and locked eyes. Lizzie had never seen Hope’s eyes flash with such intensity. Before she could even comment on it, she felt Hope’s cold hands on her face and Hope’s lips against hers. Lizzie instantly kissed back and led Hope into her lap. Lizzie can’t help the small moan that slips through her lips when Hope sticks her tongue in her mouth. Lizzie’s body felt like it was burning up, Hope’s hands were running across her throat and she stuttered at the coldness of the shorter girl’s hands.

 

 

_Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_ _  
In a hotel room where demons play_

 

 

She wasn’t sure who had led the other to the bed first, but neither girl was complaining. Hope quickly straddles Lizzie and leans down to kiss the blonde girl again. Lizzie settles her hands on Hope’s thighs, unaware of where Hope would feel comfortable being touched. Hope seems to notice Lizzie hesitation and decides to pull away from the taller girl’s lips.

 

“You can touch me you know.”

 

Hope can see the hesitation in Lizzie’s eyes still. She grabs the other girl’s hands and brings them to edge of her shirt, before slowly pulling her shirt off. She sees Lizzie’s already flushed face, flush even more. The way Lizzie was looking at Hope, made Hope’s heart soar. The admiration was evident in Lizzie’s face.

 

“Lizzie, please touch me,” Hope whispers out nearly in a plea like manner. That seemed to be all that Lizzie needed before bringing her hands up to Hope’s face and pulling her back into a kiss and letting her hands roam.

 

 

_They run around beneath our feet_ _  
We roll around beneath these sheets_

 

All the control that Hope had, broke the second she felt Lizzie bit on her lip and slowly pull away before kissing her again. Hope had absolutely no control over the ungodly moan that came from her throat. Both girls stopped suddenly, Hope felt embarrassed, whereas Lizzie found it amusing and decided to do it again, and again, and again. Hope was completely at the mercy of Lizzie’s lips at the moment, it was so different to the control she was used to, but she welcomed it with opened arms.

 

 

_I've got a lover a love like religion_ _  
I'm such a fool for sacrifice_

 

 

Before she registered what was happening, Lizzie had been straddling her. Hope was completely breathless looking up at the blonde-haired goddess on top of her. She feels Lizzie grab her hands before leading one to her inner thigh and the other to her abdomen.

 

“Now it’s your turn to touch me, please.”

 

Hope reaches for the edge of Lizzie’s shirt before shooting the other girl a look, just to make sure that she was ok with it. Gaining consent to continue, Hope swiftly takes Lizzie’s shirt off. Before Hope can even ask, Lizzie was already taking off her bra. She hesitates for a moment when she reaches leaves skirt zipper. Lizzie takes notices and unzips her zipper before Hope helps her take it off.

 

 

_It's coming down, down, I'm coming down_ _  
It's coming down, down, I'm coming down_

 

 

Lizzie began to feel a bit self-conscious, so she silently begins to ask Hope to get rid of her pants and bra. Soon enough both girls were left just in their underwear, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Lizzie pulls away from Hope’s lips with a slight smack before she begins taking in the girl underneath her. She feels like a fool for denying herself of her attraction for so long, Hope was so beautiful it made Lizzie’s chest nearly ache at the thought of it. She makes eye contact with Hope and sees that the usually soft blue eyes that belonged to Hope were now dark and looking at her which such lust it made the warmness in her lower stomach only grow.

 

 

_I've got a lover and I'm unforgiven_ _  
I'm such a fool to pay this price_

 

 

Hope decides to flip them over again, so she was straddling Lizzie. Looking down, she feels completely breathless at the sight in front of her. The almighty Lizzie Saltzman was at her mercy. Lizzie’s blue eyes were hunger, and her pink lips nearly looked bruised, and her hair pooled around her, Hope was in complete awe.

 

“You are so beautiful god help me.”

 

Hope doesn’t miss the way Lizzie’s flushed cheeks grow pinker at the comment. She smirks down at Lizzie before leaning back down and pulling the blonde-haired girl into another kiss. Hope thinks she could do this all day.

 

 

_It's coming down, down, I'm coming down_ _  
It's coming down, down, I'm coming down_

 

 

Soon enough, Lizzie’s lips were on Hope’s throat. Hope was noticing it was rather hard to hold back moans at this point. So, she stops Lizzie for a moment to mutter a quick silencing spell and to make sure the door is locked before pulling Lizzie back up to her neck. Lizzie’s attacks were getting harsher and it left her head spinning. She feels Lizzie bite down harshly on the area between her neck and collarbone. The grunt that escapes her mouth only fuels Lizzie to keep on biting, before slightly sucking and smoothing the newly bruised skin over with her tongue.

 

_I found a martyr_ _  
She told me that I'd never_

 

 

“Lizzie fuck please.”

 

The words fall her lips before she even realized it and she latches onto Lizzie when the blonde flips them over. It was getting to the point where if Lizzie didn’t fuck Hope, she might actually die. Hope felt her entire body on fire. Lizzie was everywhere, and she had a hard time focusing on anything else than the feeling of Lizzie’s mouth or hands or body on her.

 

“Lizzie please I need you to touch me.”

 

She sees how Lizzie stops for a minute to look at her. She knows that the blonde-haired witch just wanted to make sure everything they were doing was okay with Hope, but Hope was about to explode.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Hope just pulls Lizzie back down to kiss her before whispering a soft ‘yes’ against the taller girl’s lips.

 

 

_With her educated eyes_ _  
And her head between my thighs_

 

 

She watches how Lizzie kisses her way down her body. Each kiss getting closer to where Hope needed Lizzie the most. Lizzie finally discards the only piece of clothing Hope had left before glancing back up to Hope. The redheaded girl nods quickly in consent, before Lizzie bringing her mouth to Hope’s center. Hope’s back arches when Lizzie swipes her tongue against her.

 

“I want you to look at me,” she hears Lizzie say against her. So, with all her strength Hope watches Lizzie devour her out through hooded eyes. It doesn’t take much longer to get Hope to come undone. Yet, that didn’t stop Lizzie from continuing, or making Hope watch her.

 

 

_I found a savior_ _  
I don't think she remembers_

_'Cause she's off to pay her crimes_ _  
And she's got no time for mine_

 

 

Hope comes back to her senses when she feels Lizzie kissing her way back up her body. Each kiss felt like it was being burnt into her skin in the best way possible. Finally, Lizzie reaches Hope’s lips, and there was a certain pleasure that Hope found in tasting herself on Lizzie’s lips. The two girls kiss slowly and lazily before Hope starts moving her lips from Lizzie’s lips to Lizzie’s neck. Being encouraged by Lizzie’s moans, Hope softly bites down on Lizzie’s pulse point. She has to tighten her grip on Lizzie’s waist, when the taller girl’s back arched.  

 

 

 _Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_ __  
In a hotel room where demons play  
They run around beneath our feet  
We roll around beneath these sheets

 

 

Lizzie feels Hope began to shift before being thrown on her back. Suddenly Hope was straddling her as she quickly latched back on to her neck. Lizzie nearly lost the last bit of composure she had when she felt Hope take one of her nipples into her mouth. Lizzie can’t help her hips from shifting up against Hope, feeling her core dampen at the pressure. She can feel Hope’s hand push her back down against the bed again before having her mouth hover her underwear. She sees the redheaded girl glance up at her before slowly grabbing the hem of the underwear with her teeth. She watches Hope as she slowly pulls off her underwear, feeling herself pool even more at the sight in front of her.

 

 

_I've got a lover a love like religion_ _  
I'm such a fool for sacrifice_

 

 

At last, Lizzie was free of her panties and Hope didn’t waste time on teasing her. She snaps her eyes shut at the first stroke of the tongue. She feels her thighs tremble at the mercy of Hope’s mouth in between her thighs. She tangles her hands in Hope’s locks, pressing the other girl’s head even more against her core. Suddenly she feels a single digit enter her and after a few strokes and curls of the fingers, Lizzie feels herself come undone. She’s catching her breath when she feels Hope crawl back up on the bed and plop down next to her.

 

“Well that was something,” she hears Hope say with a small lighthearted chuckle. She looks over to Hope and just rolls her eyes before cuddling into her.

 

 

_It's coming down, down, I'm coming down_ _  
It's coming down, down, I'm coming down_


	3. sweetest thing (posie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweetest thing - allman brown
> 
>  
> 
> proposal songfic
> 
> i reposted it in here because i might do that with all my songfics so they're easier to find
> 
> hopefully you enjoy :)  
> comments and kudos are always welcomed

_Miami heat, palm trees in the breeze_ _  
You're the the sweetest thing, the sweetest thing I've ever seen_

 

 

To say that Penelope was nervous, was an understatement. Penelope was probably the human form of the word anxiety at this very moment. She had just finished talking to Alaric and Lizzie. Penelope knew how important Josie’s father and sister's opinion are for Josie, so she needed their stamp of approval for what she was going to do tonight. Surprisingly, Lizzie had been happy about it, of course she had her usual ‘Satan’ comment in the midst of the approval, but it was definitely a win in her book. Alaric on the other hand she didn't know what he was going to say, when he got teary eyed and hugged her she felt relieved instantly. There it is, the approval she needed, she was going to propose to Josie.

 

 

_Sand at my feet, ocean after that_ _  
_Silver light of the moon dancing on the waves__

 

 

Hope had just left her apartment that she shared with Josie. The redheaded girl had helped her set the apartment up with candles and helped her make the meal she had prepared. Penelope didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Hope, probably die from a heart attack, yeah probably. Hope and she had gone to pick out the ring for Josie a few weeks ago and Hope reassured her that Josie would love it, Penelope still wasn't sure, but she could always just buy her another one later down the road.

 

 

 _Girl, you got me high, just with your eyes_    
_Every word you say, well, it's a lullaby_

 

 

M.G. had been keeping the ring safe for Penelope until the day came. So, since the day has indeed arrived, she made her way over to M.G.'s apartment.  _Everything's fine, you're fine,_ Penelope thought to herself. Everything was fine, but that didn't keep the short haired girl from feeling the anxiety bubble in her stomach at the mere chance of Josie saying no to her. She really hopes Josie says yes. 

 

 

 _Pull me inside out_  
_Put me upside down  
Silence all of the noise that I can do without_

 

 

"Here you go my dear Peez, break a leg tonight, not literally of course, but you know what I mean." says M.G. with a smile on his face when he hands over the box. Looking down at it she feels more anxiety bubble up in her stomach, she takes the box and answers the boy in front of her.

"Thank you, I hope all goes well, thanks for keeping safe for me."

"Of course, you got this, if you can kick zombie ass you can ask Josie to marry you."

That still didn't help calm her nerves.

 

 

 _You're the sweetest thing_  

 _That I ever did see_    
_Like a bird taking way_

 

 

Josie had just texted her that she was almost done at work. If Penelope wasn't freaking out before she was definitely freaking out now. Rafael and Landon were currently in her apartment helping her move furniture around and out of the apartment. She was to have a picnic set up with pillows as seats. But due to the small size of her home she needed to get rid of the couch, TV and side table that were in the living/dining room, for the night.

"Ok, I think that's everything right," says Raf as he looks around.

Landon who had been making his way back into the room speaks up, "Yup, let's get going, this lady has a rather special night tonight."

"Already gone," laughs out Rafael. Penelope thanks them as they make their way out her front door. 

 

 

 _Tears that set you free_  
_You're the sweetest thing  
That I ever did see_

 

 

Penelope quickly hops into the shower and gets the day's filth washed off of her body. Finishing up in the shower she gets out and heads into her room to get dressed. As soon as she's dressed she makes sure to text Lizzie to remind her that Josie needs to go to her house first to get dress. The blonde girl had come over earlier to pick out an outfit for her twin sister. Penelope quickly texts Lizzie and then starts doing her makeup.

 

 

_There's magic in this memory_ _  
_Like the shadows that dance up on the silver screen__

 

 

**_evil twin: jo is in the shower; your shit better be together because she's asking too many questions and i might kill her before you get to ask her to marry you_ **

 

**_satan: finally getting a taste of your own medicine? make sure you don't kill my girlfriend because i will bring her back as a ghost just to haunt you_ **

 

**_evil twin: so dramatic, you're lucky i love my sister enough to know this will make her happy so i'll give you this one satan_ **

 

**_satan: how kind of you_ **

 

 

_And years from now, when I look back_ _  
_Still under your spell somehow__

 

 

Penelope starts setting up the apartment with everything she had prepared earlier with her friends. As she was doing that she couldn't help her mind drift off dwelling in memories of Josie and all their friends. Penelope had known Josie since grade school and had instantly fallen for her, the way she felt the first time she saw the taller girl, she relives every time she sees her. Although they did have their troubles in high school after a rather messy breakup Penelope can feel her swell at the fact that Josie still loved her back. Smiling to herself Penelope finishes setting up. 

 

 

 _You're the sweetest thing_  
_That I ever did see  
Like a bird taking way_

 

Lizzie had texted her that Josie was on her way. Penelope could hear her heartbeat in her ears and took a look at herself in the mirror once again. She felt her jacket's pocket to make sure the ring box was inside and looked around one more time. Feeling as she were ready she just waited for Josie to make it home. It took Josie another 5 minutes to finally come in through the front door, surprise evident on her face at the sight in front of her.

"Hey babe, what's all this," asked the long-haired girl while slightly smiling.

"Happy valentine's day." answered Penelope walking forward to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Pulling away, Penelope saw how Josie blushed softly and smiled at her beautifully.

"This is beautiful Pen."

 

 

 _Tears that set you free_  
_You're the sweetest thing  
That I ever did see_

 

The two girls had finished their dinner and were talking while sipping wine, genuinely enjoying each other's company. When Josie finished her meal, she got up and reached for her purse and pulled out a long small box out of it. Penelope looked at her confused, Josie noticing decided to speak up,

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't get you a gift?" Josie handed over the box to Penelope who looked at it before carefully opening it. Inside was a beautiful necklace, Penelope almost cried, almost.

"Josie, wow, I don't have words, this is beautiful. I love you" Penelope barely whispered out. Josie was watching her with a soft look in her eyes and smiled gently.

"I love you too." Penelope took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss before slowly pulling away again. 

 

_I'll keep you close through the night_

 

 

"Your present is on the bed, if you don't mind getting it Jojo," said Penelope.

Josie smiled at her before getting up and heading to their bedroom. Penelope had gotten her a pair of shoes as well to distract her for a minute as she got ready. Before Josie had the opportunity to walk back into the living/dining room, Penelope got up and made her way behind Josie. The girl distracted with the gift in front of her didn't notice her come in behind her and get down on one knee, ring in hand.

"Pen these are so nice oh my god, you really didn't need-" Josie stopped mid-sentence as she turned around.

"Oh my god." Josie said softly.

"Josette Saltzman, you have been the love of my life since the day I first saw you. You are the kindest person I have ever met and the most beautiful soul to ever exist in my honest and personal opinion. I love you so much and I can't imagine not loving you, I can't imagine loving anyone but you actually," Penelope proclaims.

 She stops for a second trying to catch her breath, Josie was still staring down at her in surprise, she can see tears forming in the taller girls’ eyes.

"I really hope you love me just as much, but Josie I would do anything for you, even put up with your annoying twin sister, kick zombie ass and have my hair set on fire. I love you Josie, will you marry me?" Josie doesn't hesitate to say yes, she almost jumps Penelope.

The taller girl throwing herself on Penelope and almost pining her to ground.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes, in a million different timelines, I will always say yes, I love you and I want to marry you." exhales Josie.

Now Penelope is full on crying and Josie is basically sobbing. Penelope realizes she still hasn't put the ring on and quickly fumbles with the ring before finally getting it on Josie's finger. Josie leans down and kiss Penelope trying to show her just how much she loved her in the kiss.

"I love you Penelope Park."

"I love you too Josie Saltzman."

 

 

_I'll keep you close through the night_

 


	4. heaven (hizzie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heaven - julia michaels
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hope and lizzie love each other, change my mind

_Love's my religion but she was my faith_ __  
Something so sacred so hard to replace  
Fallin' for her was like fallin' from grace

 

 

Lizzie felt wrong for feeling the way she felt. Josie had been so terrified of her stealing away Hope when they were younger that she made up lies. Yet, here she was pining over Hope Mikaelson. She doesn’t understand how she let herself get here, she’s doing the exact thing her sister was concerned of. She feels like she’s breaking an unspoken sister code, she doesn’t know how to stop it. Each passing day it gets harder to stop her feelings but knowing that she has no reason to hate Hope opened a door Lizzie didn’t even know existed. A door which held so many feelings she wasn’t consciously aware of when it came to the tribrid. She knows her sister probably no longer feels the same to Hope, but Lizzie still sits in self-hatred when she thinks of Hope.

 

 

 _All wrapped in one she was so many sins_ __  
Would have done anything everything for her  
And if you ask me I would do it again

 

 

Lizzie felt like she was sinning if she was being honest. She felt like she was a sinner, and she wasn’t even sure why she felt like that. She’s never been religious, being a witch made it hard, but yet she felt like a sinner. Another thing Lizzie hates is how easily she’s there for Hope now. Her sister and father have taken notice as well. Lizzie was at Hope’s disposal at any given time, it was infuriating, because she was Lizzie Saltzman, she didn’t answer to anyone other than herself. Hope had completely changed that, and once again, if she was being honest, she wouldn’t change it for the world because it was a reminder that Hope _needed_ her. She took pride in that and it secretly made her heart swell.

 

 

 _No need to imagine_ __  
'Cause I know it's true  
They say "all good girls go to heaven"

 

 

Despite the fact that she has always been more rebellious than her twin Josie, she was still a good girl. She knew that she could never completely break the rules, she needed those rules to keep her from doing things she would later regret. Yes, she was explosive and had episodes, but she wanted to make her father proud, so she tried to her best to obey the rules. There were moments where her entire body itched for rebellion. Those moments were consuming, and she had a hard time not giving into her completely selfish part of herself. But she was terrified of the darkness inside her, she tries her best to control that part of her. She needs to take care of that part of her, it has ruined her family so many times before and even before her, her uncle Kai was a prime example.

 

 

 _But bad girls bring heaven to you_ __  
It's automatic  
It's just what they do

 

 

Hope on the other hand was the complete opposite, Lizzie found it captivating. She’s always had a thing for people who were broken and damaged. Hope was all of that and more. Lizzie knows it’s bad to find someone doing all the terrible things Hope has done enthralling, but it just made her fall deeper into the hole that is Hope Mikaelson. The tribrid was so selfless but also incredibly dangerous and the thought alone made Lizzie’s head spin. She loved the danger of Hope Mikaelson, it was intoxicating. It was suffocating, in the best way possible.

 

 

_They say "all good girls go to heaven"_ _  
But bad girls bring heaven to you_

 

 

Lizzie never really believed in a heaven and hell. Well, to clarify, she doesn’t really believe there’s a hell. Believing in heaven was a different story. Lizzie was almost positive that heaven was Hope Mikaelson’s hands roaming her body when they finally got together. Or maybe the way Hope’s lips felt against her own and on her neck. Lizzie thinks that it could even be the way Hope would look at her, a soft smile painted on her lips, that quite honestly made Lizzie’s heart skip too many beats for it to be healthy. Actually, Lizzie thinks heaven is just Hope Mikaelson, from her ocean eyes to her beating heart. Josie was surprisingly okay with it, she thinks it’s because Josie was still in love with Penelope Park. That thought made her heart break a bit for her sister, she wasn’t sure how she could help her.

 

_You don't realize the power they have_ __  
Until they leave you and you want them back  
Nothing in this world prepares you for that

 

 

Hope had thrown herself into the Malivore pit and was erased from everyone’s memory. Lizzie felt something missing. She couldn’t tell what it was, but her heart ached, she craved something, missed something or someone. She felt like she was losing her mind, she became obsessed with finding out what was missing. That’s when she found a picture of a girl with ocean eyes and red hair. Lizzie didn’t know where the picture came from, she didn’t know this girl, yet she did. There was something so familiar about her, something that pulled Lizzie in and was refusing to let go. Lizzie continued looking for answers and when she found a notebook, that Penelope left Josie, full of journal entries, she had a lot of questions answered.

 

 

 _I'm not a sinner she wasn't the one_ __  
Had no idea what we would become  
There's no regrets I just thought it was fun

 

 

She found her father’s handwriting explaining what happened to a girl named ‘Hope Mikaelson,’ and it explained everything she had done. As soon as Lizzie read that name she knew there was something important linked to it. The name seemed so familiar, it almost sounded like home to her. She finishes reading and gets up determined to get more answers from her father. Arriving to his office she begins to demand answers about what happened and who Hope was. Her father explained how he didn’t know but that he had been looking into it and he might have an idea of how to get her back. Lizzie offered her help right away only to be turned down, she huffed in annoyance as she walked back out of his office. She needed to know who Hope was to her.

 

 

 _No need to imagine_ __  
'Cause I know it's true  
They say "all good girls go to heaven"

 

 

Arriving to her room, she quickly grabs her journal and begins reading through earlier entries. She begins to find bits and pieces of Hope in her writing. Finally, she finds something that was unveiling. She rereads an entry from 4 months ago, in the entry she talks about Hope, reading through she finds herself aching more than she had been the last 4 months. Hope was her girlfriend. Lizzie can feel her heart drop, this girl that had been erased from her mind and everyone else’s was her girlfriend. She quickly shuts her journal and clutches it tightly before bringing it to her chest. She doesn’t realize that she was crying until she felt her tears dampen her shirt. How was she going to get Hope back?

 

 

 _But bad girls bring heaven to you_ __  
It's automatic  
It's just what they do

 

 

She spent the next few nights up in the library trying to find a way to get Hope back. Josie had begun to express concern for her, but she didn’t care, she needed to bring Hope back, _Hope needs to come back._ Finally, she found a loophole, because everything has a loophole. It was risky and complicated, but it was something. Lizzie rushes to her father’s office and quickly explains her findings to her dad who was carefully watching her.

 

“Why is this so important to you Elizabeth?”

 

Lizzie paused for moment. Because it’s Hope. Because Hope deserves to be remembered, everyone deserves to be remembered.

 

“Because I loved her. I think I still might even if I don’t remember her.”

 

She watches her father give her an unreadable expression. Lizzie was so unsure of everything but right now she had nothing to lose. She had to at least try to get Hope back. She needed to do something. Anything.

 

“Okay. Let’s try this out.”

 

Lizzie feels a breath she didn’t know she was holding escape past her lips. Anything is better than nothing.

 

 

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_ _  
But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 

 

Everything was going to plan. They located the Malivore pit that had disappeared, they had 1 powerful witch, 1 powerful vampire, and 1 powerful werewolf. They almost had it, Lizzie could feel it. The wind around them began to pick up as she heard them chant the spell that would help bring Hope back. Suddenly everything had gone silent and Lizzie felt her heart in her throat. Had it not worked? It should’ve worked. It needed to work. She can feel herself begin to hyperventilate. She couldn’t believe it didn’t work, she needed Hope back, maybe she was crazy for that, but she didn’t care. She feels Josie’s hands rest on her shoulders in attempts to calm her down. Lizzie turned to face her sister and broke down right then and there. She feels Josie wrap her into a hug trying her best to comfort Lizzie. A few minutes have gone by when they all hear the pit bubbling up. Lizzie looks over confused and as she’s about to start asking what was happening she sees a feminine figure rise up from the pit. Lizzie feels herself stop breathing. It had worked, that’s Hope, and Lizzie can’t stop herself from running over and nearly jumping into Hope’s arms.

 

 

_I still remember the moment we met_ _  
The touch that she planted_

 

 

“Lizzie you remember?”

 

Lizzie’s heart skips at the sound of Hope’s voice. She decides that it would probably better for her not to suffocate Hope so early on. Slowly pulling away she looks down to the mud-covered girl. She doesn’t stop herself from reaching down and slowly stroking Hope’s cheek.

 

 

“Honestly, I don’t remember everything, but I remember, and I wrote about you and my dad did too. I can’t believe you’re here. I’ve been missing something and that something was you. I just had to find you.”

 

She sees Hope lean into her hand, a small smile on her lips. She doesn’t feel empty anymore. She finally feels like everything is as it should be. Hope is here, that’s all she needed, Hope.

 

 

_The garden she left_ _  
I guess the rain was just half that effect_

 

 

She brings her hand down when she notices Hope looking around at all the people present. Lizzie doesn’t tear her eyes off of Hope for a single moment, she makes sure to tattoo even inch of her into her memory, she never wants to forget Hope ever again.

 

“I know you all don’t remember me, but I hope you allow yourselves to get to know me again.”

 

Lizzie’s eyes follow Hope’s lips as she spoke. She needed to find a way to get everyone to remember Hope, they were all missing so much, so many memories that only the tribrid had possession of. But, that was something for some other time. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. She wanted to Hope, she wanted to get to know her again if Hope was okay with that. Hope quietly reaches for her hand on the car ride back to school. Intertwining their hands together, the two girls spoke to one another in hushed whispers. For the first time in 4 months Lizzie Saltzman felt complete.

 


	5. dust to dust (hizzie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four times Hope feels lonely
> 
>  
> 
> and the one time she doesn't 
> 
>  
> 
> dust to dust - civil wars

_It's not your eyes_ __  
It's not what you say  
It's not your laughter that gives you away

 

 

Hope Mikaelson has never truly admitted that she was lonely. She thought that her tough exterior would break at the acknowledgment. She’s always had a hard time being honest with herself. Because to Hope, honesty meant proclaiming self-discoveries that haunted her in the night. This all started at a young age and continued into her teenage years. Having your parents and uncle sacrifice themselves for you, it’s something that stays with you forever. It makes you ache and wonder what about you was so important that people would die for you. It opened up a door of self-hatred that Hope didn’t know how to control, all the anger, sadness, the loneliness. The loneliness was all consuming, dark and painful.  She remembers the first time she really felt the loneliness sink her bones, the Necromancer had visited. She’s not sure why she was dumb enough to fall for what he was playing at. She should’ve known, it was too good to be true. To able to see how her father was. She can’t let herself think about it. The knowledge that he is still in pain because she’s unable to move on. That was devastating, she could feel her heart throbbing in her throat, the iron taste of blood on her lips. She had to do something about it, but how?

 

 

_You're just lonely_ _  
You've been lonely, too long_

 

 

The second time, was when she danced in the Miss Mystic Fall pageant and learned that the dress Lizzie had let her borrow was one her father gave Lizzie’s mother. It’s funny to her, feeling lonely in that moment out of all of the moments, she didn’t even feel this lonely when her family members died. Maybe it was because of her aunts and uncle surrounding her. She’s not quite sure, she doesn’t like to dwell in those thoughts. When they take her into the darkness, she knows she’ll never be able to come back out from it. It was an endless black pit, much like Malivore, she ponders on it. That doesn’t wish that darkness on anyone, especially not Landon. Shaking her head from the rabbit hole of her family issues, she looks over at Lizzie who was carefully watching her. She doesn’t think she ever felt so isolated than in that moment, surrounded by people, with Lizzie’s stare burning. She muses at the fact that Lizzie’s stare and later touch, was the only thing keeping her from breaking.

 

 

_All your actin'_ _  
Your thin disguise_

 

 

The third time Hope felt the loneliness in her bones was a few weeks later when Landon and she had broken up. It wasn’t surprising, but still just as painful. Later that night when she laid in bed, she was cold and lonely. Aching, all by herself. It stung almost as bad as the first time. She didn’t sleep much that night or the next week really. She felt as though the next month went by in slow motion. Everything was a memory, and everything was painful. Hope felt like she was constantly drowning, seeing Landon in the hallways or in class was suffocating. She began to spend a lot more time alone. She knew her friends were starting to worry. M.G. and Josie made sure to check up on her every day, bearing some sort of food or book or anything that they believe would distract her for a bit. She was grateful for them always thinking of her. Penelope was being a great roommate, giving her the space she needed, yet she could tell even the ice queen was worried about her. With the way she cautiously stepped around her and spoke to her now. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, people being aware that she’s actually broken. It terrified her. Lizzie was in her room almost every single night. The two girls had become better friends, it was a nice change. Hope found that she felt less broken and less lonely around Lizzie. She thinks it was because they were more alike than she originally thought, it was strangely comforting.

 

_All your perfectly delivered lies_ __  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long

 

 

Experiencing Malivore first hand was the fourth time Hope felt overwhelming isolation. It was like that dark place in her mind came to life. It was never ending, it was all consuming. If Hell was a place, Hope was pretty sure it was Malivore. Being constantly surrounded by her darkness. All her demons came out to play, taunting her, reminding her that she is the reason people get hurt, why people die, reminding her that when, or even if she gets out, no one will remember her. She aches at that. She misses everyone. She misses her family, Dr. Saltzman, Josie, Penelope and M.G. She even misses Landon, missing the way the curly haired boy and herself were starting to be friends again. But if she was being honest, because apparently that’s what she’s stuck with, her _truths_ , she misses Lizzie the most. She misses her blonde hair and blue eyes. She misses the way her slim, long fingers would trace circles on the back of her hand. Hope thinks that she misses their late night talks the most. They were so personal and intimate, hidden under the covers of Hope’s bed, legs intertwined with some forgotten movie in the background. Hope made herself a promise if she ever got out of Malivore, she told herself she would somehow get Lizzie back. She knew she could, there was always a loophole.

 

 

_Let me in the wall, you've built around_ _  
And we can light a match and burn it down_

 

 

Hope lost track of time in Malivore. She also nearly lost faith that she would ever get out of there. But then she was suddenly being pulled out. From one moment to the other she was back in the normal world. Surrounded by familiar faces who were all looking at her curiously. Her eyes follow the hand on her wrist to their owner and find Lizzie looking at her, exhausted, but content. Her heart grows, because Lizzie had gotten her out, they had found her, _Lizzie_ had found her. Looking around, she sees her aunt Freya and the rest of her family beside her. She can breathe again. She’s not alone anymore. She doesn’t care if they might remember who she was. She can go through meeting them all over again. They can try to find a way to get them all to remember. She was finally breathing again.  She feels her wrist being tugged on and before she knew it she was being wrapped in a huge by Lizzie.

 

“I knew I wasn’t crazy.”

 

She hears Lizzie whisper in her hair.

 

“I knew you would find me.”

 

She whispers back.

 

 

 _Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flame_ __  
In front of us  
Dust to

It had been a month and they still haven’t found anything, she could be complaining but she’s honestly fine. Up until this moment it was like getting to know everyone all over again. Well, it was more like everyone was getting to know her again. She tried to show a better version of herself, they’ve all been great with her, all understanding. Lizzie had been the absolute best. It felt like they still knew everything about each other, like Lizzie didn’t need to actually get to know her again. Almost like Lizzie never even forgot her or forgot anything in the first place. She was curious as to why that was. She always wanted to ask but never knew when. One night they were both in Hope’s room, doing homework, when Hope decided if she didn’t ask now she would just constantly push it off.

 

“Lizzie how did you know you had to find me?”

 

There was a moment of silence between them. It made Hope nervous for some reason. She sees Lizzie look at her, a soft expression on her face. The look Lizzie was giving her made her heart skip a beat, how did Lizzie look at her like that when she didn’t even remember her clearly.

 

“I had this journal,” she watches Lizzie pause after she says that. Lizzie reaches into her backpack before pulling out a small journal. She sees Lizzie hand it over to her before speaking up again. “I wrote a lot about you, very detailed actually. And I don’t know. The way I said I felt in the journal was suddenly gone and this girl named Hope I wrote about didn’t exist. Next thing you know I was basically going crazy looking for a way to find you.”

 

 

 _You've held your head up_ __  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars

 

 

It has now been 2 months since she was brought back from Malivore. Hope decides that this could be considered a new start for her. She could be a better person, she could paint herself to be less of the person she used to be. She could be a better friend and niece. Things were still weird with everyone. Thankfully, getting to know everyone again was getting easier by the day. Penelope was surprisingly, still a good roommate. The two girls were beginning to bond, the short haired girl always had some joke about how in love she was with Lizzie. Hope can’t help but laugh at her every time she says it, because of course Penelope Park is still just the same. Observant and obnoxiously right about everything. She’s not surprised that Penelope caught on so quickly, if Hope’s being honest she doesn’t really care who knows anymore. She’s tired of being lonely, she wants the one person who makes her feel okay to know.

 

 

 _You've done your time_ __  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely, too long

 

 

Okay. To be fair. Hope thinks she’s entitled to having a mental break every so often. It’s not every day that you go from being, basically erased from everyone’s memory, to suddenly existing again. Plus, Hope has way too much emotional baggage attached to her, all that time alone in Malivore left some disfigurement on her persona. Even when she tried to pretend it didn’t happen sometimes. But in those moments of her heart and mind battling, she found herself falling deeper into the abyss that is Lizzie Saltzman. Despite the fact that Lizzie didn’t technically remember Hope completely, she was still there the same way Hope remembered her. Lizzie still had the same effect on her, and Hope was still completely wrapped around Lizzie’s Saltzman’s finger. She’s not sure if she believes in soulmates, but if she did, she’s pretty sure Lizzie was hers. At least she hoped to the gods Lizzie was her soulmate. Well, she just hoped Lizzie would love her again, the thought of that not happening made her heart clench in her chest. Hope Mikaelson had a very wild imagination, but one thing she could not and would not imagine is a world or life without Lizzie Saltzman.

 

 

 _Let me in the wall, you've built around_ __  
And we can light a match and burn them down  
And let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames

 

 

Her aunt Freya was getting closer to a solution to the memory loss. It made Hope both nervous and excited. There were pros and cons to every side of the situation. She’s been basically starting over with everyone, it was nice, because all the negative things she’s done or said are gone but Hope still missed being known by them. She missed being recognized, whether for good or for bad. It was something familiar that she ached for. Not that she doesn’t feel recognized now, she does, but it’s not the same. Nothing is the same, and she secretly wishes everything was as it was before, for better or for worse. Hope was busy in her thoughts that she didn’t realize someone else entered her room.

 

“Hey.”

 

She looks up and sees Lizzie at her bedroom door, giving her a small smile.

 

“Hey,”

 

She answers.

 

“Want to go out on a date?”

 

Silence. Hope doesn’t really know what to say to that. She wasn’t expecting that so soon, honestly, she was anticipating being the one who made the first move this time. She realizes she been quiet too long, she clears her throat before she speaks back up.

 

“I would love that.”

 

She hates how shaky her voice sounded.

 

 

_In front of us_ _  
Dust to dust_

 

 

They found a way to undo everyone’s memory. Hope’s heart nearly beats out her chest at the revelation from Dr. Saltzman. He told her how her aunt Freya found a spell for it, although she could tell he was nervous about it. He explained how it was still an insecure spell, there was the possibility it couldn’t work. But it also could work. It could, Hope tried her best to focus on the positives.

 

 

 _You're like a mirror, reflecting me_ __  
Takes one to know one, so take it from me  
You've been lonely

 

 

The spell only needed her presence, her aunt Freya’s and one other witch’s. They decided to play it safe and pick Penelope, much to Lizzie’s displeasure. They set begin setting up, as they set up her aunt explains to Penelope and her what exactly must be done. They quickly finish up and gather back together. They link hands before they all start chanting the words. Suddenly they all feel a gush of wind and a bolt of electricity surge through their linked hands. At the surge, they all jump apart suddenly. Looking up she sees Penelope and her aunt Freya look at her carefully. Hope was trying to figure out if the spell had worked, when suddenly see hears the bedroom door open and feels a weight jump on her back. Turning around she finds Lizzie, eyes full of tears and a smile on her face.

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

It worked. Her heart skips a beat. Actually, maybe three beats.

 

“You remember now?”

 

Lizzie doesn’t answer her. Instead, Lizzie wraps her arms around Hope’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss. They slowly kiss one another, enjoying the fact that Lizzie finally remembers everything. When air becomes something essential, they pull away. Resting their foreheads together, Hope and Lizzie wear similar megawatt smiles on their lips.

 

“I knew I would find you. I’ll always find you.”

 

Always and forever? She doesn’t say it out loud, the answer scares her.

 

“Always and forever.”

 

Hope stops breathing for a moment. She wasn’t expecting that from Lizzie. Pulling the blonde girl down a bit, Hope places a sweet kiss on her lips. She was so happy right now. She felt so loved, Lizzie made her feel so loved. All the loneliness she’s felt the few months, or more specifically, her entire life really. All that loneliness is now gone. For the first time in forever, she doesn’t feel lonely.

 

 

 _You've been lonely, too long_ __  
We've been lonely  
We've been lonely, too long


	6. paris in the rain (posie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posie soulmate au where when you meet your soulmate your favorite love song plays in your head, the catch is that it must also be your soulmate's favorite love song as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (repost on here since it's a songfic lol)

Josie was getting tired of scrubbing off tables and nearly burning her hands making coffee. She's considered quitting the surprisingly tiring job many times before. She was almost done with school, it was almost time for her to graduate, that's the main reason she hasn't. That didn't mean she didn't get tired of constantly having to smile at customers. Josie was just going behind the counter to start making everything tidy so she leave as soon as she was done. Just as she did that the little bell above the door rang and she had to physically keep herself from grunting in annoyance.  _Who would even come in this late to get coffee it's almost midnight, this person can't be serious_ , she thought to herself as she turned around and finally saw the person who had walked in. 

 

_All I know is (ooh-ooh-ooh)_   
_We could go anywhere, we could do_   
_Anything, girl, whatever the mood we're in_

 

 _Oh._   _Oh wow she is really pretty._  Josie couldn't bring herself to use her words but thankfully the brunette in front of her was too busy on her phone to notice.  _Why is this song stuck in my head right now, shut up._ That is when it dawned on her what was happening. Josie's eyes widened and she nearly choked on air. Thankfully her coworker and best friend Hope had made her way from the back of shop and noticed her friend freaking out. Quickly Hope pulled Josie out of the way, slightly shoving towards the backdoor and told her she would take care of it. Josie didn't know if she was imagining it or not but her soulmate song or at least what she thought was her soulmate song is going off in her head and she doesn't know what to do. Slowly swallowing she pulls herself together and tries to make her way back to the front to help Hope. 

 

_All I know is (ooh-ooh-ooh)_   
_Getting lost late at night, under stars_

 

Josie found herself frozen before even making it past the door standing between her and her possible soulmate.  _Jesus, even her voice is pretty._ "So what will be the name for the order?" She hears Hope say,

"Penelope"  _Penelope is beautiful,_  she hears her possible soulmate answer.  _Ok suck it up and go out there you're fine Josette._ Taking a deep breath she pushes the door open and refuses to look the way of the attractive brunette.

"Josie can you get this order I am still finishing the drive thru's order" nodding towards Hope she does just that. She feels a pair of eyes on her and she continues to finish the order despite feeling eyes constantly on her. She doesn't know if it's Penelope staring or not but it still makes her nervous she ends up dropping the cup she had just finished making. Cursing at herself she throws away the ruined cup and tries to quickly make another cup. It was taking a lot of Josie not to look for who she feels staring at her. Continuing her task at hand she finally breaks and looks up in search for the gaze she can feel on her.

 

_Finding love standing right where we are, your lips_   
_They pull me in the moment, you and I alone and_   
_People may be watching, I don't mind_   
_'Cause_

 

Josie feels heat rushing to her cheeks when she makes eye contact with the owner of the gaze from earlier. Josie locks her eyes on the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, she doesn't know why she can't look away.  _Yeah because you're definitely not being creepy right now Josie come on._ Quickly deflecting her eyes back to the task of making the cup coffee Josie feels her heart rate quicken. She can still feel Penelope's gaze on her and from the corner of her eye she can see the short haired beauty widened her eyes suddenly. Trying to her best to ignore the reaction she finally finishes the coffee order. Mustering up all the courage she had she turns and pretends to look around before calling out Penelope's name for the order. 

 

_Anywhere with you feels right_   
_Anywhere with you feels like_   
_Paris in the rain  
Paris in the rain_

 

The short haired girl finally stops looking at Josie so intensely and pips up to take her order. Smiling sightly at Josie she takes her coffee and walks out of the coffee shop. Josie takes the opportunity to release a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She lets herself collapse onto the counter behind her and her shoulders droop a bit. Hope finally done with the drive thru makes her way back to Josie. "You want to tell me what all of that was?" She hears Hope chuckle.

"What was what?" Josie replies, clearly lying. Hope laughs a little before saying

"I've never seen you have a mini breakdown like that before Jo, wanna talk about it?" Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply Josie tries to understand it herself before trying to explain. Finally opening her eyes she looks at Hope and barely whispers

"I think she's my soulmate." Hope clearly taken aback by the confession looks at her like she was crazy,

"What? How do you know that?"

"I heard the song go off in my head, but I don't know maybe it didn't happen to her, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Slightly nodding her head and reaching out to hug Josie, Hope says

"Ok, but I am here for you Jo, everything is okay." Josie stays quiet and just dwells on what just happened.

 

_We don't need a fancy town_   
_Or bottles that we can't pronounce_   
_'Cause anywhere, babe_   
_Is like Paris in the rain_

 

A few days have passed since the whole the most beautiful girl Josie has ever seen set the soulmate song off in my head incident happened. Thankfully, Hope didn't pressure her to talk about it because she didn't know what to think of it herself. Penelope hasn't been to the coffeeshop since then so that clearly cancelled all of Josie's hidden hope for whatever it was that happened. Once again Josie exhausted from the long day of work made her way back to the counter to make sure everything was ready to so she could leave as soon as possible. She made her way to the back of shop to put away some coffee bags that weren't used when she heard the door bell ring. Slightly sighing she pushed the door open that led to the cash register. Josie nearly tripped on the ground itself when she saw the green eyed brunette that has been on her mind the last few days, right in front of her. 

 

_When I'm with you_   
_When I'm with you_   
_Paris in the rain_   
_Paris in the rain_

 

Josie stopped herself and reminded herself that she's just being dumb, maybe this girl didn't even react the same way. "Hi Welcome, what can I get you?" Josie asked as she tried to even her breaths. Penelope's eyes moved from Josie's face to the menu behind Josie for a second, back to Josie's face before opening her mouth to speak,

"Can I just have iced coffee with two sugars."

"Coming right up, what's the name for the order?"

"Penelope."

"Penelope, pretty name, will that be all?"  _What did you just say, oh my god, Josette what the fuck is wrong with you._ Slightly clearing her throat Penelope speaks up again

"Thank you, and no that will be all thanks."  _You're an idiot Josie, like an actual idiot._ Leaving her thoughts aside for a moment she charges Penelope and makes her way back to make the order for the green eyed beauty. 

 

_I look at you now and I want this forever_   
_I might not deserve it but there's nothing better_   
_Don't know how I ever did it all without you_   
_My heart is about to, about to jump out of my chest_

 

Josie is finishing up the coffee when she hears slight humming coming from in front of the cash register.  _What song is that, it sounds so familiar._ Ignoring her thoughts she finishes the coffee and makes her way back to Penelope and hands her coffee. "Thank you, have a good night" smiles Penelope.

"You too, see you around" Josie replies. Josie watches Penelope walk out of the coffeeshop and realizes the girl was still humming. Instead of focusing her thought of that she quickly makes her way to the shop's front door and locks it quickly. Josie, exhausted, finishes up cleaning the shop with Hope before finally going home to rest. That night she has whatever song the green eyed goddess was humming stuck in her head.

 

 _Feelings they come and they go, that they do_  
Feelings they come and they go, not with you  
 _The late nights and the street lights and the people_  
 _Look at me, girl, and the whole world could stop_

 

A routine begins, Josie would go a few days not seeing Penelope come in but then the brunette would come in just a little before closing and for her regular and would leave. Josie is getting a bit more comfortable with Penelope. She learns why Penelope comes in so late one night when the brunette walks in a police officer uniform. Josie almost chokes on the water she was drinking when she sees the girl. Gathering herself together she makes her way to the girl to get her regular order per usual. Penelope takes the moment to explain to Josie that she had been training to be a police officer and had finally gotten the job officially. Josie congratulates her and gives her regular order on the house that evening and a snack for when she hungry on the job later that night. Penelope smiles at her sweetly and thanks her before making her way out of the shop. 

 

 _Anywhere with you feels right_  
Anywhere with you feels like  
 _Paris in the rain_  
 _Paris in the rain_

 

Penelope would come in more often now that she had informed Josie she received the job she had been working for. It went from every few days to every other day. Josie wasn't complaining, she was growing rather fond of the brunette despite the fact she was still stressed about her soulmate song. Josie also started to notice that the girl would come in and sometimes be humming or quietly singing to herself. Sadly, it was always a little too quiet for Josie to understand. Josie stated to get annoyed because it sounded so familiar yet it was too quiet for her to recognize.  _Maybe I could just ask her._  Despite not realizing what song it was Josie would hum herself to sleep sometimes.

 

_We don't need a fancy town_   
_Or bottles that we can't pronounce_   
_'Cause anywhere, babe_   
_Is like Paris in the rain_

 

Finally,  _finally_ , Josie thinks, Penelope asks Josie for her number. Well actually it wasn't even during work. Penelope had gone in for her order, left, Josie had closed up and as she was making her way out of the shop, Penelope drove up in her police car and asked her, just like that. Josie hates herself for saying yes so quickly, she also hated herself for letting that gesture to make her so happy. As she made it into her apartment her phone dinged, and she read the text, it was Penelope letting her know that was her number and telling her to have a good night. Smiling like a love struck fool Josie texted her back and made her way to the shower. Once she got out of the shower she saw another text from Penelope was waiting for her, smiling to herself she answers and makes her way to bed. 

 

 _When I'm with you_  
When I'm with you  
 _Paris in the rain_  
 _Paris in the rain (oh)_

 

It finally clicks in her head. The song Penelope is always humming or singing. It's Paris in the Rain, Josie almost has a heart attack right then and there. She sits up from her sleeping position and grabs her phone. She quickly dials Hope's number. It rings a few times before a rather sleepy Hope answer, "Josie are you, why are calling so late?"

"Hope I think Penelope is actually my soulmate, every time she's seen me she's been singing this song or humming this song and I could never make out what it was but I just realized..." Josie rambles on before being cut off by Hope.

"Woah woah woah Jo breathe for a second, don't want you dying on me." Josie takes the moment to do what Hope asked her to.

"Okay, now that you have oxygen again, you want to let me know what happened," chuckles out Hope. 

 

_Girl, when I'm not with you_   
_All I do is miss you_   
_So come and set the mood right_   
_Underneath the moonlight_

 

Josie finishes explaining everything to Hope, thankfully much slower this time and without having to be reminded to breathe. Hope stays silent for a few seconds before Josie feels anxiety bubbling up in her stomach. Nervous laughing, Josie speaks up, "You could say something Hope, that'd be a little more helpful." Hope finally saying something says,

"Well Josie what are you doing on the phone with me go get your girl" Josie could almost see Hope's smile and it brings a smile to her own face.

"Thank you, I love you, I'm sorry I woke up you up at what? Oh wow 3 a.m. but thank you, I'll talk to you tomorrow." says Josie.

"I love you too, good luck Jo." Hope says while slightly laughing. Josie hangs up and lays flat on her back staring at the ceiling.  _Wow Penelope could be my soulmate._ Smiling to herself she gets comfortable again and falls asleep. 

 

_(Days in Paris, nights in Paris)_   
_Paint you with my eyes closed_   
_Wonder where the time goes_

 

Josie waits for the green eyed beauty to text her again before taking her chance and asking her if she wanted to hang out that weekend, as friends. Penelope quickly her back a "yes" before Josie put her phone back in her pocket and got back to work. It was getting close to closing time and Josie wasn't expecting Penelope to show up since she had seen the girl yesterday. So when she say the short haired brunette make her way into shop she found herself pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Jo Jo" said the shorter girl.

"Penelope, Hey, what a nice surprise, getting the usual?" smiles Josies.

"The usual yes please" says Penelope smiling back. Josie is making the green eyed girl her coffee when she hears her humming the song. Josie doesn't what takes over her but she was suddenly quietly singing along to Penelope's humming.

" _Anywhere with you feels right,_ _Anywhere with you feels like"_ Penelope's humming falters a bit but goes back to it regular tone. Finishing Penelope's order, Josie turns towards the girl and hands her coffee. " _Paris in the rain, Paris in the rain"_ sings Josie quietly. Penelope looks up at the taller girl and stops humming.

"So I wasn't imaging it was I?" she asks. Josie looks at her unable to find her voice but nods. Penelope looks the taller girl in the eyes and smiles the brightest Josie has ever seen. Josie finds her heart beating out of her chest but also melting all at once. 

 

_(Yeah, isn't it obvious, isn't it obvious?)_

 

Josie's body starts moving towards Penelope like a magnet. She doesn't know how she even got there but she finds herself standing face to face with Penelope. No register in the way or car door. Penelope was watching her every movement and now she watches as the green eyes in front of keep going back and forth between her eyes and lips. Out of nowhere she feels two of the softest lips ever on hers.  _Oh my god, this is heaven._ Josie reminds herself that she needs to kiss the girl back. When air becomes a necessity they pull apart. As the two girls try to regain their breath they look at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. "Well Josie, it's nice to know that this is mutual" rasps out Penelope. Laughing and rolling her eyes Josie bends back down and captures the shorter girl's lips again. 

 

 _Come and set the mood right  
Underneath the moonlight_ 


	7. you were good to me (posie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were good to me- jeremy zucker ft. chelsea cutler
> 
>  
> 
> josie feels and reflects of penelope leaving

_ Lyin' isn't better than silence _

_ Floatin', but I feel like I'm dyin' _

  
  


Josie hasn't slept in days, maybe even weeks. The pain of Penelope leaving was still fresh in her heart. She’s pushed away all her friends and family. She knew that she hurt Lizzie when she called her selfish and began to isolate herself, yet she didn’t have the heart to care for it, she was hurting with every passing moment. She wanted to be left alone with her pain.

  
  


_ Still, no matter where I go _

_ At the end of every road _

_ You were good to me _

  
  


She was furious with herself for pushing Penelope away all those times, how could she do that to the one person who was looking out for her? Her mind had a million unanswered questions and a million things eating away at her. She was so exhausted of everyone caring and of herself, she wanted to burn everyone’s world down and her own. 

  
  


_ You were good to me, yeah _

_ I know it's easier to run _

_ After everything I've done _

  
  


She blamed herself for Penelope leaving. Because what if she had tried harder? What if she had listened to her? What if she had read the letter on time? Where would they be right now? Would Penelope be gone? Would the constant plaintive memories still be devouring her from inside out?  But now she was left alone, burning, and drowning with “what ifs” and cruel, heartbreaking memories that linger in mind late at night. Actually they linger at any time of the day if she's honest.

  
  


_ You were good to me _

_ You were good to me _

  
  


Josie was so busy trying to not be selfish that she didn’t realize how selfless Penelope had been for her. She finds herself in Penelope’s old room late at night, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks. Memories of Penelope going out of her way to buy her favorite food and wrapping her arms around her when she was feeling overwhelmed, flooded her mind. Penelope was the best person for her and she had been so blindsided to see that just because of her family and herself. 

 

_ You were good to me _

_ You were good to me _

  
  


Josie imagines the ghost of Penelope’s hand wiping her eyes clean as she turns on her side on Penelope’s bed. She curls into herself and cuddles into one of Penelope’s old sweaters she never returned. Her heart ached at the missing presence. Even though it has been months since Penelope left, the ghost of her still lingered in every corner of her room and even in every corner of the school. Whether in the cafeteria where they used to eat lunch together, or the small corner in the library where they attempted to study together but they really just ended up getting distracted and lazily kissing. The raven-haired witch’s memory still haunted her. 

  
  


_ Leavin' isn't better than tryin' _

_ Growin', but I'm just growin' tired _

  
  


There was a point where Josie began to feel anger towards Penelope again. Because although Penelope Park was completely selfless for her, her ex-girlfriend had a history of leaving her. Thoughts of Penelope’s selfishness flooded her mind, because it was not fair that she just got up and left like that. It wasn’t fair that she didn’t even tell her, she was furious that Penelope had the nerve to tell her in a letter. How was that fair? But was she fair? She wasn’t too sure anymore, all she knew was that she was tired and her heart was doing any healing. 

  
  


_ Now I'm worried for my soul _

_ And I'm still scared of growin' old _

_ You were good to me _

  
  


The day that Lizzie, Hope, M.G. and her dad had cornered her and forced her to talk she realized that maybe she should be a little more concerned for herself. She had never seen her father and Lizzie looked more worried in her entire life. She’s never seen her father look so worried, not even when Lizzie would have her episodes. Even Hope who rarely even expressed her emotions looked worried for her. Although she didn’t open up as much as they wanted her to, she personally took note to take care of herself a little bit more.

  
  


_ You were good to me, yeah _

_ And I'm so used to lettin' go _

_ But I don't wanna be alone _

 

It had been 8 months since Penelope left. 8 months of breaking down and hurting. 8 months where Penelope was just about dead to her. Then suddenly she got a text. A short and simple text that destroyed any progress she had made on healing. 

  
  


**Unknown: Hey Jojo. How are you?**

  
  


Josie couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes when she read it. She wasn’t even sure if it was real or if she was imagining it. How dare Penelope text her after all these months? Just out of nowhere like that. She didn’t even know what to say. What was she supposed to say? ‘Hi. I’ve been an absolute mess since you left.’ She can’t just say that.

  
  


_ You were good to me _

_ You were good to me, yeah, oh _

  
  


It takes Josie 2 days to finally text Penelope back, just as short and simple. She wasn’t sure what else to say or do. She can’t bring herself to do anything else but lie. 

  
  


**Josie: Hi Penelope. I’m good, you?**

  
  


She doesn’t hear back from Penelope again. Josie doesn’t understand how someone who is so far away still has such an effect on her. She goes the next week without sleeping, questioning why Penelope randomly texted just to leave her on read. 

  
  


_ God only knows where our fears go _

_ Hearts I've broke, now my tears flow _

  
  


The fear of Penelope forgetting her begins to creep into her mind not too long after the text message incident. She feels all the progress she had made slowly fall apart right in front of her. Nothing was going right for her and she seemed to be the only person that was unhappy. Hope and Lizzie had ended up together and she was happy for them but she was lonely, and the fact that her sister ended up with Hope stung a bit because why does Lizzie always win? Even M.G. had Nia and she had no one. 

  
  


_ You'll see that I'm sorry _

_ 'Cause you were good to me _

_ You were good to me _

  
  


A few months go by after the random text from Penelope. She had began to get a little bit better, she was happier, although she still had her depressive moods. Lizzie was in the middle of telling her about something Hope had planned for the 3 of them when M.G. came bursting into their room. Looking the boy up and down she was confused as to why he seemed so out of breath. 

 

“M.G. what is your problem? Don’t you know how to knock,”  she hears Lizzie say as she got up from her bed. M.G. looked between the two girls before hesitantly looking back at Josie. The look he was giving her was making her nervous.

 

“Okay, what’s your deal dork, why do you look like you saw a ghost?”

 

Something in Josie’s chest shifts and her biggest fear rises when she sees the look M.G. gives her before looking back to her sister was looking at him boredly.

 

“Penelope Park is back.”

 

She doesn’t remember much of what happens next just that when she wakes up she’s in her bed, Lizzie attentively watching her.

  
  


_ And now I'm closin' every door _

_ 'Cause I'm sick of wantin' more _

_ You were good to me  _

  
  


It takes a little while for her eyes to adjust to the room. Looking around she sees Lizzie, Hope and her dad all looking at her. The way they were looking at her made her skin crawl, they looked at her like she was broken, like she was a fragile package they were afraid of dropping. Sitting up in her bed, she looks between the 3 of them before swallowing the lump in her throat. 

 

“What happened?”

 

She notices her father’s eyes flicker towards Lizzie before looking back at her. She can feel Lizzie’s gaze burning her, she wasn’t sure why she was scared of looking at her sister but she was. Her father clears his throat before speaking up.

 

“Do you not remember anything Josie?”

 

She slowly shakes her head and watches him nod softly.

 

“Well sweetie, you blacked out and burnt the hallway down.”

 

She feels her eyes widen before she feels tears begin to pool at the corners of her eyes. Resting her head in her hands she sobs into her hands before feeling a familiar warmth wrap around her. Feeling her sister’s hands around her she cries harder than she has ever cried before. She can feel her bones aching with each heartbreaking sob. 

  
  


_ You were good to me, yeah _

_ Swear I'm different than before _

  
  


She was finally left alone a few hours later. Taking the opportunity to shower, she stood in warm water and let the water wash away the tiredness in her bones. Finishing up, she heads back to her room where she finds the girl, who had broken her into an unrecognizable version of herself, waiting outside her door. She stops mid movement at the sight of Penelope. She sees Penelope notice her and all the hurt that Josie’s felt the last year makes sense now. She sees it just as much in Penelope’s eyes. All the anger she had felt the last year vanishes when she locks eyes with Penelope, the raven-haired girl looked so worn out and tired. Josie felt like she was looking into a mirror. The two girls silently watch one another for a few moments before Penelope breaks the silence.

 

“Hey Jojo.”

  
  


_ I won't hurt you anymore _

_ 'Cause you were good to me _

  
  


After months of people trying to give her healing words, she found the ones she needed. Without an ounce of hesitation, she took 3 big strides forward and wrapped her arms around Penelope. After just a little over a year, Josie felt whole again. This time will be different, because Penelope was good to her, she wanted to be good back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really just tried angst but clearly that didnt end too angsty lol, please comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
